Sage Sheridan
Sage Nora Sheridan is the protagonist of Gemmed Heroism. She is a high school student and Pyraz in Class A-1. She has the Quirk Graviton Shift, training to become a pro-hero and honor her late biological parents as the alter ego of S.S. Orbit. Biography Early Life Sage Nora Sheridan is born in Kansas City, Kansas on April 2, 2004. She comes from a middle-class family. She grows up and is educated at Heliodor High School; there, she makes friends like Kiana Jones/Copeleon and Andrew "Andy" Hightower/Psyche. At some point before preschool, Sage unlocks her Quirk. At the age of eight, Dione Foster/Futurity, her mother, and Bailey Foster/Rescue, her father, are killed in the line of duty by an unknown villain. With no available family to take her in, Sage is forced into the foster care system. She spends the next two years in the system, transferred from foster home to foster home with ongoing trauma due to her parents' deaths. During this time, she grows attachment issues, as well as a general distrust in people. She loses a sense of "permanent" and "temporary" and is forced to focus on the present and the present only. Almost eleven years old, she finally gets adopted by a foster family, the Sheridans. She settles in with Brent Sheridan/Siren, her adoptive brother, Kala Sheridan, her adoptive mother, and Cyan Sheridan, her adoptive father. Her mental health is permanently affected by her time in foster care, but she copes with it by slowly warming up to her adoptive family. At some point, she convinces her parents to let her and Brent get tattoos on their right cheeks - an up-facing arrow for Sage and a Wi-Fi-resembling tattoo for Brent. Personality Alongside her S.S. Orbit alter ego, Sage lives the life of a normal 14-year-old high school student. She has trust issues to the point of questioning people's opinions of her as well as her sense of "permanent" and "temporary." She believes in living life to the fullest due to her environment constantly changing during her childhood and preteen years. She constantly has things on her mind and, when trying to filter her thoughts and speak about a subject quickly, she tends to stutter. Sage has a creative and sly nature, having her way through stealth and lies. However, this doesn't get to the point of illegal activities. With minor subjects, she doesn't attempt to force a lie and creates the impression of her being a terrible liar. When she does need to lie, she can and will easily. She utilizes her creative nature by doodling and researching random subjects. She has a constant urge to discover who killed her parents but only goes to the point of an extensive internet search. Behind the hanging clothes in Sage's closet is an evidence board, the result of her internet search. She's long left it alone, as nothing else has come up on the case. She isn't outwardly aggressive other than her constant cursing. In fact, she overthinks a lot and has a large amount of anxiety. She's comfortable with her family about some subjects but mostly keeps everything to herself. Sage is intelligent - intelligent enough to have above-average grades at Heliodor - and has a passion for hero work and forensics. Sage is very dirty-minded and flirts with friends quite a lot. Because she is easily influenced by her interests, she tends to use certain phrases to the point of them becoming iconic and used by other people. She is a bit on the introverted side, wishing to stay isolated for as long as possible. However, she does enjoy her friends' company and hangs out at various dorms often. Although she flirts often, she doesn't actually wish to be in a relationship. Sage is incredibly serious on this fact and often ignores any signs of crushes, not wanting to go any further than friendship. She is shown to be left-handed, as well as heterosexual. Appearance Sage is a teenage girl of average height. She has a lanky, agile build, focusing on her Quirk and speed more than physical close combat. She has brown eyes that glow neon-green (along with her tongue and fingertips) when her Quirk is activated or when she is stressed. When she goes beyond her limits, her veins begin to glow as well. She has short, straight, brown hair with choppy bangs that cover her eyes, pale-green skin, and a couple freckles. She wears contacts due to her nearsightedness. She has a black tattoo of an up-facing arrow on her right cheek. An iconic cap of hers is red with a white front, with a simple word on the front: "¡yeet!" Her casual clothes are typically plain graphic t-shirts, hoodies, and bootcut jeans. At Heliodor, she wears the standard female uniform. Her winter uniform consists of a white, long-sleeved button-up, an orange ribbon with the emblem at the ends, a Khaki cardigan with an orange stripe running down the middle and at the end of the sleeves (as well as the emblem), black trousers, and black sneakers with a red tongue and shoelaces. Sage's summer uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved button-up, the same ribbon, a black skirt with black biker shorts underneath, and the same sneakers. Her hero costume consists of a spandex suit which colors correspond with the material. Red indicates the fabric is a bit tougher than clothes and is meant to be protective in a sense. Black indicates the fabric is thinner and meant to be easy to move in. Her suit is mostly red with black sections located around her limbs/where she can twist and turn. Sage has a carbon fiber lining that protects the areas they’re on. She wears a crimson-red headband that pushes back her bangs, with neon-green lightning bolts attached to the sides, resembling S's. She has carbon fiber armor on her chest thin enough for her to still be agile. Attached to the collar of her armor is a black hood. On the front of the armor is a plain design of a crimson-red circle with two rings around it, mimicking an orbit. Attached to the armor is a mask that covers Sage's neck to her nose. She wears plain, black boots. She wears visor sunglasses resembling Cyclops' to lessen her headaches caused by graviton arrows. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Graviton Shift: An Emitter Quirk that allows Sage to manipulate existing gravity around her. She can increase gravity by decreasing gravity in another area, and vise versa. Her range is limited to twenty feet, but, with extensive pain and endurance, she can manage more than thirty feet. She can see gravity displacement with arrows on the direction the gravity is displaced. The arrows are groups of gravitons that automatically face in the direction the gravity is displaced. The more she manipulates at once, the more her vision is clouded, and the larger her headache is. The arrows are neon green, causing great discomfort on her eyes when in excessive amounts. A favorite technique of hers is sticking to walls and being able to run across them. She can do this by reducing the amount of gravity below her and increasing gravity on the wall. Super Moves *'Graviton Crush': Sage decreases the gravity around her to the point of everything, even bullets, forced into the air. Increased gravity is forced directly outside her body, causing extreme pain and discomfort. In a final blast, she reverts the displacement, and everything is forced down and crushed on the ground while she is forced into the air. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Sage is usually in the top 10 of all scores due to her high intellect and hobby of reading random articles. She has a passion for heroics and forensics and has a knack for math, writing, and biology. She has difficulty with studying and relies on memorization to get her through the course. *'Tactician': Sage often uses her imagination to come up with clever strategies, such as Graviton Crush, wall-running, and more. *'Investigator': Because of her sly nature, she can easily investigate situations without authorities knowing. Her curious nature allows her to come up with possible solutions in bulk. *'Combatant': Sage doesn't rely on her physical strength to help her in battle. Instead, she focuses on her Quirk and agility to completely overwhelm opponents, typically by knocking them unconscious or crushing their bones with gravity. She can be quite ruthless at times, but will generally hold back against classmates. Stats *'Power': 3/5 *'Speed': 3/5 *'Technique': 5/5 *'Intelligence': 4/5 *'Cooperativeness': 3/5 Equipment *'Costume Pre-Alpha': The first costume made for Sage in Heliodor. Crafted for agility and stealth, Sage is a fan of it. She requested for a cape, but the support company figured it would be too difficult for her to maneuver in with the cape included. **'Visor Sunglasses': Sunglasses created for the purpose of lessening Sage's headaches caused by graviton arrows. Facilities *'Sheridan Residence': The Sheridan Residence is a two-story house in Wichita, Kansas, home to Sage, Brent, Kala, and Cyan Sheridan, along with their Springerdoodle, Paddington. *'Heliodor High School': A campus taking up most of the space in Ainsley, Kansas. A hero school with multiple courses, it’s almost as popular as U.A. Although U.A. progresses a bit faster and has more students, Heliodor manages to stay its rival. Relationships Family *Brent Sheridan/Siren - Adoptive older brother *Kala Sheridan - Adoptive mother *Cyan Sheridan - Adoptive father *Paddington "Paddie" Sheridan - Dog *Dione Foster/Futurity † - Biological mother *Bailey Foster/Rescue † - Biological father Allies *Heliodor High School **Andrew "Andy" Hightower/Psyche **Kiana Jones/Copeleon **Jason Lei/Zapper **Ying Sy/Magnitude **Dove Todoroki "Alata Synder"/Burst **Janse Steele/Peryton **Sara Hajaz/Expulso-Girl **Macy Maxwell **Shiro Handa/Sound Wave **Aurora Fields/Photosynthia Category:My Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Terra-66